Lo que no queremos perder
by Misila
Summary: Phineas no esperaba volver a ver a Liora. Liora no esperaba volver a ver a Phineas. Pero lo han hecho, y ahora ambos tienen un miedo atroz a lo mismo, a algo inconfesable.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Liora es toda mía. O al menos todo lo mía que puede ser.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. El mío consistía en escribir un fic relacionado con el verano que contuviera la palabra sol. Está por ahí, no una, sino varias veces. No recuerdo si la he subrayado o no. De todas formas, si le dais a F3 y escribís la palabreja, os la busca.

_Nota_: Los protagonistas de este fic son la ya mencionada Liora, que es un OC mío, y Phineas Black, uno de los miembros que fueron borrados del tapiz. Si queréis meteros un poco "en situación", os sugiero que leáis antes _Una mancha de luz_ y _Sin dueño_. Y aquí vamos con esta historia.

* * *

_**Lo que no queremos perder**_

o—o

_**Parte I**_

o—o

Si ha de ser sincero, Phineas no sabe cómo recuerda su extraña cita con Liora.

El resto de la noche anterior es un borrón difuso, sin duda a causa del exceso de alcohol. Phineas puede evocar el olor a humo, los vestidos de colores que pasaban ante él, el sabor amargo del licor. Pero poco más. En realidad, un buen resumen de la noche sería simplemente decir que cuando reconoció a aquella niña parlanchina que lo empezó todo no pudo evitar desahogarse abrazado a ella, con el rostro en el hombro de la joven. Era lo justo, pensó.

Ahora se siente idiota. No sólo se echó a llorar delante de una persona a la que llevaba dieciséis años sin ver, sino que además le echó la culpa de su desgracia. En su fuero interno, Phineas sabe que Liora _tiene_ algo de responsabilidad por haberle demostrado, cuando se conocieron, teniendo apenas cuatro años, que los muggles no eran reses de ganado ni animales que uno podía utilizar a su antojo.

Phineas suspira y mira alrededor con desagrado. La habitación de la pensión en la que se aloja, pese a no estar mal, es pequeña y oscura. Por la única ventana que hay entra una cantidad ridícula de luz, ya que está orientada al norte. Eso por no hablar del humo y el asfixiante ambiente de la ciudad. El joven, criado en el tranquilo Grimmauld Place, echa un poco de menos su enorme habitación y su amplio ventanal.

Pero no se arrepiente de haberse ido de casa. Pese a las muchas dudas que lo asaltan –la mayoría por la noche, cuando el cuerpo pide ahogar las penas–, Phineas no está tan mal entre los muggles. Son un poco extraños y excéntricos, pero no inferiores.

Tras ducharse, afeitarse, peinarse y no conseguir quitarse el molesto dolor de cabeza que lo acompañará todo el día, Phineas se mete en uno de los trajes que fue a comprar con Henry para no desentonar vestido con su elegante túnica de mago. Tampoco está mal. Esa chaqueta larga –frac o algo así– es lo que más le gusta de su atuendo, seguido por el ridículo sombrero de copa.

Se propone acercarse al callejón Diagon; el dinero que _cogió prestado_ antes de irse no es infinito, aunque Phineas no cree que tenga problemas para trabajar en Gringotts. Su padre le enseñó bien cómo funciona el dinero; y, pese a que el joven no está de acuerdo con él en muchas cosas, no piensa desaprovechar los aspectos útiles de su educación.

Pero antes tiene que desayunar. Tras guardar su varita en el bolsillo interior del frac, Phineas baja las escaleras a paso rápido y sale de la pensión, saludando a la señora Murray, que le responde con un gruñido que demuestra que hoy está de mejor humor del normal, y echa a andar hacia el salón de té que hay dos calles más allá.

Phineas piensa que debería ir a ver a Henry; después de todo, su amigo es la persona que le está enseñando cosas sobre los muggles para que pueda integrarse entre ellos.

A pesar del molesto runrún que hace que le duela la cabeza, Phineas se las ingenia para sonreír cuando entra en el salón de té. Tras pedir su desayuno y apostarse en una mesa pequeña junto a la ventana, el joven se plantea otro asunto que lleva dándole vueltas desde que ha despertado.

Le gustaría volver a ver a Liora. A Phineas nunca se le había ocurrido que existía la posibilidad de encontrársela de nuevo, pero haber topado con ella anoche, cuando menos se lo esperaba, fue, cuanto menos, turbador. Si en algún momento el joven hubiese pensado en la profesión de la que fue su amiga el día que se escapó de casa con cuatro años, no se le hubiese ocurrido precisamente ésa.

Suspira mientras le da un bocado al panecillo, terminando de planear su jornada. Decide dar un paseo antes de desaparecerse hacia Londres, tratando de convencerse de que lo hace únicamente para disfrutar un poco del sol que apenas se está dignando a aparecer este verano.

Un rato después sale del salón de té con el estómago lleno y la cabeza considerablemente más ligera que cuando se ha levantado, y a pesar de la resaca casi sonríe.

Camina por las calles más transitadas, observando con disimulada curiosidad a los muggles. Lleva unos meses viviendo entre ellos, pero le siguen pareciendo un tanto extraños. Sobre todo, no termina de entender esa manía con los corsés. Es cierto que su hermana y su madre tienen, pero no son tan exagerados. Phineas pasa bastante rato preguntándose dónde meterán sus órganos internos esas encantadoras señoritas. Luego recuerda que Liora también estaba embutida en una cosa de ésas y dedica un breve momento a alegrarse inmensamente de haber nacido hombre.

Tan perdido va en su reflexión sobre las extrañas costumbres de los muggles que acaba chocando con una mujer. Esta vez, Phineas está totalmente sobrio, por lo que reconoce sin dificultad a Liora.

La joven lleva un vestido considerablemente menos provocativo que anoche, pero Phineas apenas se fija en eso. Pasea la mirada por toda ella, por su finísimo cabello rubio recogido en un moño del que se escapan algunos mechones, sus labios finos y rojos y sus ojos grises, demasiado grandes para su rostro. Todo en ella recuerda a una muñeca como las que vestía la hermana de Phineas cuando era pequeña, incluso su vestido rosa pálido, a juego con un pequeño bolso.

—Buenos días, Phineas—lo saluda, sonriendo un poco.

El joven se ve en la obligación de devolverle la sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Liora—responde—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba dando un paseo, y también iba a comprar cosas—Liora pestañea—. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme?

Phineas se convence que Gringotts también abrirá mañana y que la visita a Henry puede esperar. Liora le intriga. Sobre todo, y aunque no sea del todo correcto, quiere comprender cómo la niña con la que jugó aquella única vez ha acabado ejerciendo esa profesión.

—Por supuesto.

Hay costumbres comunes a magos y muggles, por lo que a Phineas no le resulta extraño que Liora se aferre a su brazo y camine con él. El joven es casi una cabeza más alto que ella, lo cual acentúa su sensación de estar junto a una frágil figurilla de porcelana.

—Bueno—mira al frente y se mordisquea el labio inferior; luego, repentinamente, clava la vista en Phineas, nerviosa—. Lo siento. Lo de morderme el labio… es una manía.

—No pasa nada—replica el joven—. Estás muy guapa.

Las pálidas mejillas de Liora enrojecen, y la joven vuelve a mirar hacia adelante. Phineas advierte que sus ojos se han endurecido.

—Gracias. Pero me lo dicen mucho.

Phineas se siente mal de repente. No debería haber dicho eso. Pero lo cierto es que lo único que recuerda de la Liora que conoció hace dieciséis años era que estaba obsesionada con coger renacuajos. Duda que ése sea un tema de conversación adecuado para la mujer que está caminando con él.

—¿Qué fue de tu madre?—inquiere con toda la suavidad de que es capaz, recordando a la señora que le dio galletas recién hechas—. Era una mujer agradable.

—Murió—responde Liora. La palabra sale de sus labios fluida, sin dificultad, como si estuviese hablando de lo que planea hacer hoy. Es la indiferencia con la que la dice lo que hace sospechar a Phineas que hay algo más—. ¿Y tú? Recuerdo un poco a tu padre—sonríe de lado—. Me gustaría decir que me pareció agradable, pero no soy una mentirosa.

Phineas no puede evitar reírse.

—Ya no vivo con ellos. Con mis padres y mis hermanos, quiero decir—se pregunta hasta dónde debe decir, y considera que eso es suficiente.

Liora lo mira.

—Supongo que no te acostumbras a vivir solo—comenta, y hay dulzura en su voz—. A veces me pasa lo mismo.

—¿Vives sola?—Phineas no puede contenerse; en el mundo mágico no es extraño que una mujer no tenga a nadie junto a ella, pero Henry le ha explicado que los muggles también son algo diferentes a ellos en ese aspecto.

—No. Vivo frente a la taberna en la que me viste anoche. Pero no dependo de nadie. El señor Pierce…—pero se muerde el labio de nuevo y no completa la frase—. Al menos es mejor que mi tío—susurra. Sacude la cabeza—. ¿Por qué estabas así cuando nos vimos anoche?

Phineas suspira.

—Digamos que no estoy de acuerdo con mi familia—empieza, con cautela—, y no puedo volver a casa ni hablar con ellos.

Los labios rojos de Liora forman una o de sorpresa.

—¿Te echaron?—en su voz hay indignación—. ¿Tus padres?

—No—Phineas busca la mejor forma de explicarlo—. Yo decidí irme. Porque si me quedaba, tendría que fingir que estaba de acuerdo con ellos, casarme con una mujer insoportable… Y no puedo hacer eso. Por mucho que me esté costando esto, es mejor que seguir con ellos. Pero no puedo volver.

En los ojos de Liora hay tristeza.

—¿En qué no estás de acuerdo con ellos?

—En…—Phineas sabe que la conversación no está yendo por buen camino. No puede decirle a Liora que es un mago y que su familia considera a los muggles como ella seres despreciables—. No les gusta la gente… como tú.

Liora frunce el ceño. Luego ríe.

—Es curioso… A nadie le gustan las prostitutas. Pero nunca nos falta trabajo—aparta la mirada, y por un momento parece avergonzada. Avergonzada en todos los sentidos. No sólo de sus palabras, sino de lo que implican. Avergonzada por lo que Phineas vio anoche. Avergonzada por esa profesión. Avergonzada de sí misma—. La gente es muy hipócrita—comenta.

En ese momento se cruzan con una pareja de ancianos. La mujer dedica una mirada altiva y socarrona a Liora, y ella le devuelve una sonrisa igual de burlona. Por un instante Phineas cree ver chispas saltar entre las dos.

Cuando han pasado a la pareja, sin embargo, ambos sueltan una carcajada.

o—o

Pasan una mañana agradable. Phineas acompaña a Liora a comprar telas y fruta, y luego pasean por Peel Park, y mantienen una conversación un tanto extraña, rozando temas que ninguno de los dos está preparado para tratar.

Cerca del mediodía vuelven al lugar en el que se han encontrado, y los dos comprenden, sin necesidad de palabras, que su rato juntos ha terminado. Liora se suelta del brazo de Phineas y él se siente extraño sin el cálido peso de la joven. La observa durante unos minutos, y le parece que sonríe más que cuando la ha visto por la mañana.

—Me gustaría volver a verte—se le escapa antes de pensarlo dos veces.

La sonrisa de Liora se desvanece. La joven parpadea, sorprendida.

—¿De verdad?

Phineas está tan extrañado por la reacción de la joven que no se para a pensar en el motivo.

—Claro. ¿Por qué te lo diría, si no?

Liora se muerde el labio. Luego respira hondo varias veces antes de responder apresuradamente:

—No siempre voy a los mismos sitios, pero siempre paso por aquí a las diez de la mañana. Y a veces por la tarde, a las cinco y media. Por la noche, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Dicho esto, Liora echa a andar alejándose de Phineas, con las mejillas sonrosadas y temblando como un flan.

* * *

_**Parte II**_

o—o

Liora está acostumbrada a perder cosas.

Perdió a su padre tan pronto que no se acuerda de él, cuando se quemó su casa. Lo único de él a lo que puede aferrarse para saber cómo era es una fotografía desgastada y con los bordes rotos, con matices de grises que no captan la décima parte de la esencia del hombre al que la joven no conoce y admira. Sabe que tenía el pelo del mismo rubio que ella, aunque ondulado. Sabe que él eligió su nombre. Sabe que trabajaba en una fábrica y que escribía, aunque todo eso se perdió en el incendio.

Perdió a su madre con ocho años. El tifus se la arrebató tras semanas en las que ella tuvo que ser la responsable y cuidarla, y aprender a cocinar algo para que comieran, a base de quemarse y cortarse los dedos intentando picar la carne. Dejó de murmurar sinsentidos de madrugada y abrazó a Liora, y pasó horas diciéndole lo mucho que la quería. Cuando la niña despertó, vio que su madre ya no tenía fiebre. Estaba tan fría que Liora se apartó de ella y no quiso volver a acercarse.

La hermana de su padre, que había ido a Londres de visita, la encontró dos días más tarde, en la habitación más alejada de la de su madre, dormida de tanto llorar. Sin preguntarle su opinión, la llevó a Liverpool con ella, su marido y sus hijos.

A Liora le daba igual con quién estar. El recuerdo de su madre la perseguía y la mortificaba, y enfermó ese invierno por negarse a taparse; el calor le recordaba al abrazo febril de la mujer. Aprendió a disimularlo, sin embargo. No a superarlo; Liora aún no lo ha superado. Todavía hoy le resulta aterrador que alguien la abrace durante mucho tiempo.

Sus padres no son lo único que le falta. Liora envidia a la gente que sólo ha perdido eso.

Perdió la virginidad con catorce años, en el cuarto de su prima pequeña. La inocencia se la había arrancado su tío con el paso de los años que habían pasado bajo el mismo techo. Liora no lo temía al principio; pensaba que era un juego. Quizá uno un poco extraño y algo agresivo, porque no le gustaba que la llamasen puta, pero una distracción al fin y al cabo. Luego, el juego empezó a darle miedo y quiso decírselo a su tía, pero el temor a quedarse en la calle, sola, sin nadie a quien le importase, le hizo guardar silencio.

Hasta aquella tarde. Liora no sabía lo que le esperaba fuera, pero estaba segura de que nada podía ser peor que su tío. Aquella noche cogió un poco de ropa y dinero y huyó. Cogió el primer tren que pasó, cuyo destino resultó ser Manchester. A Liora no le importaba. Ni tampoco le importaba no saber cómo apañárselas en ese lugar que le era totalmente desconocido. Sólo quería ir lejos, donde su tío nunca pudiera encontrarla.

El señor Pierce la descubrió rebuscando entre la bolsa de la basura de su taberna cuando Liora llevaba dos semanas en esa ciudad llena de humo. La joven recuerda que el hombre quiso echarla, pero algo en sus ojos lo convenció de lo contrario. La acogió en su casa y le dio comida y ropa limpia, y se mantuvo lejos de ella cuando Liora se negó a que se acercase por temor a que resultase ser como su tío.

Liora aprecia al señor Pierce. Ahora que ha crecido y comprende los gastos que supone una boca más que alimentar, se siente aún más agradecida. Porque aun hoy sigue cuidando de ella, aunque pase la mayor parte del día refunfuñando.

La joven suspira mientras se mira en el espejo. Por un momento se siente tan aterrada como cuando tenía dieciséis años y tuvo que acostarse con alguien a cambio de dinero por vez primera. El señor Pierce le había dicho que ya no era una niña y tendría que buscar una forma de aportar su granito de arena a la economía y a Liora no le quedó más remedio que convertirse en lo que la llamaba su tío.

Al principio era horrible. Pero las cosas, a base de repetirlas, dejan de dar miedo y se convierten en una rutina. Y pierden importancia. A Liora ya no le importa acostarse con hombres. Es bien sencillo; ella les da lo que quieren y ellos le pagan. Y también aprende a ser mejor para poder exigirles más. Lo cual, junto a su evidente atractivo, hace que los hombres estén dispuestos a pagarle casi lo que pida.

Liora se mira en el espejo de nuevo. Hace una mueca y gira sobre sí misma, sintiéndose extrañamente coqueta. Lo cual es extraño. Liora no se preocupa en exceso por su aspecto; sabe que es hermosa sin arreglarse. Pero hay algo en Phineas que le exige estar más guapa para él.

Quizá sea que ese joven es lo único que le ha recordado quién es en mucho tiempo. Cada vez que van juntos a comprar o a dar un paseo, Liora recuerda a aquel niño que llevaba una especie de vestido y jugó con ella. A un tiempo en que sólo había perdido a su padre. Y, aunque duele recordar, también hace que comprenda que aquello fue real y no un sueño. Que hubo un momento en el que fue feliz.

Sale de la casa rápidamente, con una impaciencia que le resulta extraña incluso a ella. Cuando está en la calle, tiene que obligarse a mantener el porte de señorita y caminar lentamente y con la espalda recta. Se le escapa un bufido, sin embargo. Se ha apretado demasiado el corsé.

Pero cuando ve a Phineas todo eso se le olvida. El joven sonríe, sus ojos verdes brillantes bajo el sol, y le ofrece un brazo, al que Liora se engancha gustosa.

—Ya he empezado a trabajar—le informa tras saludarla.

—Me alegro—replica ella—. ¿Cómo es?

—Muchas cuentas; es un banco—Phineas se encoge de hombros—. ¿Y tú?

Liora baja la mirada. ¿Qué va a decir ella? ¿Con cuántos hombres se acostó anoche? Parpadea para contener las lágrimas; odia llorar.

—Mira—señala la sombrerería y sonríe fingiendo entusiasmo. Fingir se le da bien—. Vamos, quiero un sombrero nuevo.

Pero no presta atención a nada de lo que le ofrece el sombrerero. Se prueba los sombreros y pide a Phineas su opinión, pero por una vez los comentarios del joven no consiguen hacerla reír. Liora se pregunta, no por primera vez, qué hará cuando ya no sea joven y bonita.

Su madre le decía que tenía tanta imaginación como su padre y que podría escribir un libro si quería. A Liora le gustaría hacer eso, le encantaría, pero no está segura de que tenga talento. Le gusta escribir, sí; tiene un cuaderno escondido bajo el colchón de su cama en la casa del señor Pierce en el que de vez en cuando anota ideas y escribe tonterías. Pero no está segura de ser lo suficientemente buena. En lo único en lo que es buena es en un trabajo que es la antítesis de todo cuento de hadas.

Al final no compra nada. Phineas no habla y Liora sabe que es su culpa que se sienta mal. Pero él no es el responsable de que Liora tenga que hacer lo que hace.

Una sombra de miedo oprime el corazón de la joven. Mira a Phineas; llevan apenas un mes viéndose, acompañándose por Manchester a hacer compras, pero Liora teme que se vaya de nuevo. Este verano está siendo el mejor que la joven ha pasado en mucho tiempo, y si se va, no sólo perderá al único amigo que tiene, sino que además el recuerdo de cuando era feliz volverá a ser un sueño, una ilusión en medio de la oscuridad que es la constante de la joven.

Liora siente que le falta el aire sólo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

—¿Estás bien?—inquiere Phineas, preocupado.

Liora niega con la cabeza, y varias lágrimas escapan de sus ojos. Las conversaciones de la gente que hay a su alrededor se han convertido en poco más que un zumbido, uno que le grita que también va a perder a Phineas, igual que ha ido perdiéndolo todo desde que nació.

La calle se desvanece a su alrededor, y Liora siente que su pánico aumenta cuando deja de notar el brazo de Phineas entrelazado con el suyo. Casi al mismo tiempo nota que la sujetan. Liora no puede evitar recordar a su madre, el calor que se tornó frío, e intenta desasirse, pero antes de conseguirlo la oscuridad la engulle.

o—o

La desgastada madera del techo le da la bienvenida cuando abre los ojos.

Liora está tumbada sobre lo que parece ser un colchón no demasiado blando. Nota la garganta seca y el vestido poco apretado, y alguien le ha quitado los zapatos y puesto los pies en alto. Descarta inmediatamente la posibilidad de que haya sido el señor Pierce. Reconocería la casa y la taberna en cualquier circunstancia.

Se incorpora un poco, apoyándose en los codos, y mira alrededor. Definitivamente, no está en un lugar conocido. En esa habitación, además de la cama en la que está, sólo hay un armario pequeño, una mecedora desvencijada y un espejo que muestra a una Liora más pálida de lo habitual. Sólo entra un poco de luz por una ventana ridículamente pequeña.

Mientras Liora piensa en formas de salir de ahí, la única puerta de la habitación se abre, y los planes de huida quedan relegados a un segundo plano. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa inconsciente al saber que sigue ahí y no la ha abandonado.

Phineas también sonríe al verla. Lleva una jarra de cristal llena de agua en una mano y un vaso en la otra.

—Buenas tardes—la saluda.

Liora se termina de incorporar hasta quedar sentada.

—¿Qué es esto?—exige saber.

—Eh… Te has mareado—responde Phineas—. Y estábamos al lado de la pensión en la que me alojo, así que…—se encoge de hombros y Liora suelta poco a poco el aire que no había sido consciente de haber estado reteniendo—. ¿Estás mejor?

Liora se lleva las manos a la espalda, donde los botones del vestido y el lazo del corsé están sueltos. Luego suspira. Se fía de Phineas.

—Sí—el joven se sienta en el borde de la cama, echa agua en el vaso y se lo tiende. Liora se siente observada mientras bebe agua a pequeños sorbos.

—No tengo ni idea de por qué lleváis esos corsés—comenta Phineas. La desaprobación en su voz es palpable.

—Estilizan—replica Liora tras terminarse el vaso. Tiende el brazo hacia el joven para que eche más agua.

—No dejan espacio para los órganos internos—protesta él—. Y asfixian. Mi hermana llevaba y no podía con ellos, y eso que no eran tan apretados…—su voz se hace un murmullo y luego se pierde, y Liora se da cuenta entonces de que es la primera vez que lo escucha hablar de su familia sin que ella le pregunte—. Malditas modas muggles—masculla.

Liora, que está terminándose el segundo vaso de agua, se atraganta de la risa. ¿Qué palabra es ésa, por Dios?

—¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Modas magas?

—No, todo lo contrario. Muggles—Phineas se queda callado de repente—. Es…—suspira—. Mejor no preguntes.

Liora decide dejarlo estar. Sabe que Phineas tiene sus secretos y lo acepta; ella tampoco le cuenta todo, y tampoco es como si hubieran firmado un contrato por el que prometen no ocultarse nada. Aunque Liora duda que los secretos de Phineas sean tan horribles como los suyos.

—¿Qué hora es?—pregunta, más por romper el silencio que por otra cosa.

—Las nueve y media—responde Phineas tras consultar su reloj. Liora comprende entonces que entra tan poca luz porque está anocheciendo. Suspira. Tiene que trabajar. Le da el vaso a Phineas y se pone en pie, acercándose al espejo—. ¿Adónde vas?

—Tengo que ir a la taberna—explica ella—. ¿Me abrochas el vestido? Ya que has sido tú quien me lo ha desarreglado—agrega.

Phineas se acerca a ella. Liora ve las mejillas sonrosadas de su reflejo.

—Era para que no te asfixiaras—se excusa. Liora nota sus manos tirando del lazo del corsé—. ¿Cómo funciona esto?

La joven pone los ojos en blanco.

—No tiene mucho misterio. Tensas el lazo y haces un nudo para que no se suelte.

—Hay dos—protesta Phineas.

—Son dos extremos, pero sólo hay un lazo—Liora empieza a exasperarse. Y lo peor es que Phineas no parece estar de broma: en el espejo se ve claramente su expresión concentrada.

—Ahora que lo dices, puede ser.

Liora se gira hasta quedar de cara a Phineas. Sin embargo, la réplica se queda atascada en su garganta al verse tan cerca del joven, más de lo que había previsto. Nota cómo sus mejillas se encienden.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?

Phineas se muerde el labio, pero la sombra de una sonrisa está en su rostro. Liora desea tenerlo a su lado para siempre, así, con los ojos verdes brillando divertidos. Es el hombre más encantador que la joven ha conocido jamás.

Y lo besa.

Liora sabe que es una imprudencia, una estupidez. Cuántas amistades ha visto terminar en la taberna del señor Pierce, cuando uno de ellos se arriesga y quiere algo más con el otro. Y puede que la suya termine ahora por ese ridículo impulso.

Pero no se detiene. Liora sabe besar de decenas de maneras, y no recuerda ninguna ahora mismo. Sabe que no debería hacer esto, y sin embargo sigue haciéndolo. Porque _quiere_, no porque vaya a reportarle ningún beneficio económico. Porque el sexo no significa nada para ella, al menos más allá de un medio de vida, pero Phineas dista mucho de estar en la misma esfera que _nada_ para ella. Porque para él, para el resto, poseer a alguien de esa manera sí tiene valor. Y a Liora no se le ocurre otra manera de mostrar lo mucho que necesita a Phineas salvo entrar en ese juego del que siempre ha querido estar al margen.

Recuerda cuando lo vio hace un mes. En aquella ocasión, Phineas estaba perdido y triste, y se derrumbó en sus brazos. Ahora no, y a Liora le gusta fantasear con la idea de que ella tenga algo que ver con esa mejoría.

Phineas responde al beso. No sólo eso, sino que coge a Liora por la cintura y la acerca hacia él. Ella intenta protestar, pero luego decide que emplea mejor su energía rodeando el cuello de Phineas con los brazos y disfrutando porque el joven no se haya apartado.

Apenas lo ha pensado cuando Phineas se separa de ella.

—Liora—susurra; sus ojos verdes están turbios—. No puedo…—se muerde el labio—. Eres mi amiga y…

—Es gratis—lo interrumpe ella—. _Yo_ debería pagarte.

Una risita emerge de la garganta del joven. No obstante, en sus ojos brilla la duda.

—¿Por sexo? ¿En qué me has convertido?—su voz está cargada de sarcasmo.

Liora va a responder, pero Phineas no le deja. La besa de nuevo y devora su alma y la arrastra hacia la cama. La joven vuelve a encontrarse en la misma posición en que ha recuperado la consciencia, pero esta vez tiene a una persona sobre ella. Es un cambio agradable.

_Debería pagarte por estar conmigo_, piensa Liora. _Y no hay dinero en el mundo para agradecerte que después de esto no me dejes_.

Pero no lo dice. Si algo ha aprendido, es que, cuando un temor se expresa en voz alta, se hace más real.

* * *

_**Coda**_

o—o

Phineas se siente curiosamente bien al despertar.

Sonríe, y no sólo por haber soñado algo agradable. Algo le hace cosquillas en el brazo, y cuando el joven gira la cabeza descubre el cuerpo menudo y frágil de Liora. La joven está acurrucada en el borde de la cama y respira profundamente; su fino cabello rubio le oculta parcialmente el rostro y roza a Phineas.

Es preciosa, piensa. No sabe en qué momento empezó a pensar eso con adoración, ni tampoco en qué momento Liora dejó de ser alguien que le recordaba un buen motivo para haber abandonado a su familia. Ahora, Liora es prácticamente todo lo que tiene.

Y no por completo, comprende con amargura. Pese a que los recuerdos de anoche no son en absoluto desagradables, Phineas no puede evitar pensar que es lo que Liora hace con todos. Es su trabajo, después de todo. Que a él no vaya a cobrarle por ello sólo significa que son amigos.

Es deprimente.

Y, con todo, Phineas no fue capaz de rechazarlo. El corazón le sangra ahora, pero anoche pudo creer, por un instante, que Liora era toda suya. Una ilusión estúpida que se rompió apenas unos segundos más tarde, cuando su cerebro embotado por el deseo volvió a pensar. Pero fue una sensación agradable.

Le gustaría abrazarla, pero duda que sea buena idea. Si Liora supiera sus sentimientos, probablemente huiría y no querría volver a verlo jamás. Es comprensible. El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende, pero hay asuntos que están fuera de toda discusión, como que _no es sano enamorarse de una prostituta, por muy encantadora que sea_. Algo que, dicho sea de paso, el corazón de Phineas no ha terminado de entender. Maldito sea.

Suspira y cierra los ojos, y durante varios minutos se pregunta qué hacer. Porque no es nada fácil.

_Nada_, piensa. _Lo mismo que hasta ahora_.

Phineas sabe que su decisión va a tener consecuencias dolorosas. Porque Liora es demasiado independiente, y desde luego él no es quien para cambiar eso.

En ese momento, Liora empieza a moverse. Phineas la observa despertar y se admira una vez más de lo quebradiza que parece y la entereza que muestra siempre.

Le aparta un mechón de pelo del rostro. Liora lo mira, parpadeando con sueño. Ella no sonríe.

—Buenos días—murmura Phineas tras unos instantes.

Liora se sienta en la cama y sacude la cabeza. Su pelo baila a su alrededor.

—Buenos días—responde. Mira por la ventana, y luego a Phineas—. Creo que me gustó el sombrero azul, el de las flores. Quiero comprarlo—comenta—. ¿Me acompañas?

Phineas se obliga a sonreír.

—Por supuesto.

Así es como puede tenerla. Así y de ninguna otra forma, si no quiere perderla. Y Phineas no puede quejarse.

* * *

_Nota de la autora_ (otra): Me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas esta historia. Bueno, igual exagero un poco. Pero ha sido bastante... entretenida. Por utilizar un eufemismo. No obstante, Phineas y Liora me tienen enamorados y voy a escribir más de ellos, ¡vaya que sí!

El caso es... que creo que me lo he currado. Un review no cuesta tanto, ¿sabéis? Yo nunca pido nada que sea difícil, así que... porfi (esto hay que leerlo con voz de niña buena).


End file.
